films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Percy's Seaside Trip
Percy's Seaside Trip is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Percy. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :The sun is shining, it's a lovely day. :It won't be long before we're on our way. :The guard is waiting, flag in hand. :He blows his whistle, we're off to sea and sand. :The sky is blue, there's not a cloud in sight, :So much excitement, didn't sleep all night. :Now Percy's rushing through the countryside, :With people waving as we (peep peep) whistle by. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside. :Ice cream in cones, :Candy floss on your nose. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :We're gonna have a lovely day. :Just one more hill to climb and we'll be there. :Sounds of the seaside start to fill the air. :Then someone shouts out excitedly :"Look over there, everybody, I can see the sea!" :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :Buckets and spades, all the fairground arcades. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :We're gonna have a lovely day. :And when it's cold in wintertime, :Still you can be there any time. :Just close your eyes, count 1-2-3, :Dream your dream and once again be by the sea. :Sir Topham Hatt arrives to greet the train. :He is so pleased that Percy's right on time. :So much excitement, so much glee. :We're all together with Percy by the sea. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Building sandcastles with buckets and spades. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside. :Oh, what a lovely, lovely, day. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Picnics and paddling, swimming all day. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Oh, what a lovely, lovely day. :Thank you, Percy, for such a lovely day. :Hooray! Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Skarloey *Rheneas *Duncan *Bertram *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Trevor *Bulstrode *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling Episodes *Thomas' Train *James and the Express *Thomas and the Guard *Trouble in the Shed *Whistles and Sneezes *Toby and the Stout Gentleman *Thomas in Trouble *A Scarf for Percy *Percy's Promise *Henry's Forest *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train *All at Sea *Oliver Owns Up *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Four Little Engines *Home at Last *Thomas and Stepney *Special Attraction *A Better View for Gordon *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party *James and the Trouble with Trees *Gordon and the Gremlin *Baa! *Bye George! *Toby's Discovery *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday *Make Someone Happy Deleted/Extended Scenes *Percy's Promise - A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel going through the village harbour. *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - A deleted scene of Percy turning counterclockwise on the turntable. *All at Sea - A deleted scene of Percy's whistle. *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A deleted scene of Thomas and Percy on a bridge. *Four Little Engines - An extended shot of Skarloey arriving at the Skarloey station. *Special Attraction - An alternate shot of Percy's driver. *A Better View for Gordon - An extended shot of Gordon's driver about to put on the brakes. *Baa! - Deleted scenes of Percy at Kirk Ronan. *Thomas and the Rumours: #A deleted shot of Thomas puffing past the Windmill. #A deleted scene of children waving at the Windmill. *Toby's Discovery: #A deleted scene of Toby passing the castle while pulling Henrietta. #A deleted scene of Toby after rolling his eyes. #An extended shot of Toby puffing through the countryside. *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - A deleted shot of Percy arriving at Callan. Notes *A version without subtitles can be seen on Happy Holidays. *The Japanese title was called "Let's go to sea". It was called "Come with Percy to the beach" in Spanish. *In the Spanish version, the rooster sound at the beginning is different. Errors *At Kirk Ronan, Percy's train has an unneeded brakevan. Gallery ThomasandtheGuard15.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel ThomasinTrouble(Season1)50.png AScarfforPercy17.jpg Percy'sPromise16.jpg Percy'sPromise56.png ThomasandStepney21.png SpecialAttraction7.png ABetterViewforGordon15.png ThomasandtheRumours1.jpg Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Songs